Mau Ya?
by puyjjong
Summary: Jongin yang mendadak dibuat bingung oleh Sehun. BXB. HunKai. NEWBIE. DLDR!


"Sehun jangan dekat-dekat." Jongin berbisik sambil mendorong pelan bahu seorang pemuda pucat disampingnya.

Mereka sedang syuting demi Tuhan, dan bukannya dia tidak senang saat Sehun mendekatinya, tetapi pandangan manager hyung itu loh yang membuat senang sesaatnya itu hilang. Ya bagaimanapun juga Sehun masih resmi dipasangkan dengan Luhan hyung, kan?

"Memangnya kenapa? Akukan kekasihmu." Sehun membalas berbisik dengan dahi sedikit dikerutkan. Lalu sedikit bergeser. Benar-benar sedikit.

Iya. Mereka memang sepasang kekasih. Sejak sebelum debut. Dan itu final. Tapi akhirnya Jongin kalah dengan pernyataan perusahaan karena Sehun dipasangkan oleh Luhan hyung, bukan dirinya. Kecewa? Pasti. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini lah yang harus mereka jalani.

Sebenarnya Jongin sempat berfikir, Luhan hyung beruntung sekali bisa dipasangkan secara resmi oleh perusahaan dengan Sehun. Tapi kemudian dia berfikir kembali, Sehun kan kekasihnya dan tidak ada campur tangan dari perusahaan, benar-benar menggunakan cinta, jadi dia lebih beruntung dong?

Kekasih nya ya.

Berarti Sehun mencintanya.

Sehun mencintainya.

Yeah.

 **Mau Ya?**

 **Pair: SEKAI/HUNKAI**

 **Disc: BXB. YAOI. TYPO. NEWBIE. DLDR!**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama**

 **Puyjjong's present.**

Kalau begini sih seharusnya sejak awal Jongin menerima ajakan tidur bersama Sehun tadi. Bukan, bukan tidur yang seperti 'itu'. Ya hanya tidur, benar-benar menutup mata, tapi pada dasarnya Sehun memang mesum, maka tangan-tangan miliknya tidak bisa tidur, masuk kedalam baju Jongin lah, menggosok-gosok punggungnya hingga membuatnya kegelian lah, hingga meremas pan- ah sudahlah.

Tapi permasalahnnya sekarang bukan itu, kasur Suho hyung rusak karena kemarin Baekhyun hyung dan Chanyeol hyung meloncat-loncat diatasnya, kan jadinya Suho hyung berpindah ke kamar tamu. Membuat Jongin tidur sendiri, huh, dia kan tidak bisa tidur sendirian, sudah larut malam lagi, mana mungkin dia pergi kelorong yang telah gelap gulita untuk menuju kekamar Sehun. Dia kan takut.

Lalu Jongin harus bagaimana dong? Mau menangis saja rasanya kalau begini. Coba saja ada Jjanggu disini, pasti dia akan menemani Jongin tidur.

Atau dia menelpon Sehun saja ya? Tapi bagaimana kalau dia sudah tidur? Sehun kan paling susah dibangunkan, ya walaupun dirinya pun juga sama susahnya. Masa bodoh lah, yang terpenting dia bisa tertidur lelap.

Jongin mulai memencet tombol dial untuk menelpon Sehun. Semoga Sehun mengangkat telfon dariku, batin Jongin.

" _Hng-Ada apa Jongin?"_ Damn.

Ugh, Jongin rasa Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya. Karena demi tuhan, dia mendengar suara sexy yang biasanya Sehun keluarkan saat bangun tidur. Ah sepertinya Jongin memerah.

"Eng-Uhm Aku mengganggu ya?" Jongin bertanya sambil menggigit bibirnya, ugh dia sedikit tidak enak pada kekasih albinonya itu, disamping suara sexynya yang benar-benar membuat Jongin meleleh saat itu juga.

" _Tidak juga. Kenapa menelfon? Kita kan satu atap, kenapa tidak langsung kekamarku saja sih?"_ Sehun diujung sana nampak mulai sadar dari tidurnya.

Satu atap ya? Jongin jadi berfikir yang tidak-tidak. Bagaimana jika Sehun melamar Jongin dan mengajaknya tinggal bersama. Hanya mereka berdua. Sudahlah, tidur terlalu larut membuat dirinya ngelantur.

"A-Aku takut Sehun, lorong kan gelap sekali. Soal kenapa aku menelpon, ng-bagaimana ya menjelaskannya uhm-e-uhm-"

 _"Apasih? Katakan saja. Kau tidak bisa tidur atau kenapa?"_ Sehun bertanya lembut, ya bagaimana mau sebal, ini Jongin _nya._ Miliknya.

"S-Sebenarnya iya, uhm, bisa tidak kau menemaniku tidur disini? Aku benar-benar lelah untuk sekedar menutup mata saja." Jongin merengut sambil mengerucukan bibirnya lucu.

 _"Well, sebenarnya aku sudah didepan kamarmu sekarang."_

Hah? Yang benar?

TOK TOK TOK

Jongin langsung turun dan berlari dari ranjangnya setelah mendengar ketukan pintu. Dan saat membuka pintu rasanya bernafas pun susah sekali.

Ugh-oh, kenapa Sehun tampan sekali sih jika terbangun dari tidur begini, Jonginkan jadi makin meleleh karena Sehun hawt sekali. "Kenapa menatapku seperti itu Jongin?" Alisnya berkerut tanda kebingungan.

"Uh-Bukan apa-apa Sehun. Ma-Masukla-"

GREB

"Aku makin tampan kan jika bangun tidur seperti ini hm?" Sehun menyangga dagunya dipundak Jongin, sambil mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Jongin.

"Se-Sehun jangan dekat-dekat begitu." Jongin bergumam, kepalanya ditundukan. Telinganya pasti sudah memerah sekali.

"Kenapa? Aku kan kekasihmu." Suara Sehun makin rendah untuk menggoda Jongin. "Lagipula, bear milikku ini lucu sekali. Kan aku jadi tidak tahan untuk memakannya sekarang juga."

Memakan? Memakan apa? Sehun mau memakan Jongin? Biasanya yang memakan daging manusia kan zombie, berarti Sehun zombie dong. Jongin bergidik ngeri membayangkannya.

SRET

"Sehun zombie ya, mau memakan aku. Jangan Sehun aku masih belum memiliki pendamping hidup." Jongin berkata setelah mendorong Sehun menjauh darinya, hanya jaga-jaga. Siapa tahu Sehun memang zombie.

Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Jongin ini lucu sekali sih, beruntung sekali aku masih bersamanya hingga saat ini, batin Sehun. Ia tersenyum geli membalas ucapan Jongin. "Kau ini, bukan makan yang seperti itu. Tapi yang seperti ini."

Sehun mendekat kearah Jongin yang diam mematung melihat senyum mesumnya, ugh-umma kenapa Sehun tetap tampan disaat seperti ini sih, batin Jongin sengit. Sehun sudah sangat dekat dengan Jongin sekarang. Hidup dan dahi mereka pun sudah menempel erat. Tangan Sehun sudah melingkari pinggang ramping Jongin.

Mereka menyelami iris pasangan masing-masing. Saling menyampaikan pikiran lewat tatapan mata. Hingga akhirnya-

"Mau ya jadi pendamping hidupku?" Sehun berucap lembut. Jongin tersentak kaget tapi pelukan Sehun tidak terlepas. MatanSehun sudah sangat dekat dengan Jongin sekarang. Hidup dan dahi mereka pun sudah menempel erat. Tangan Sehun sudah melingkari pinggang ramping Jongin.

Mereka menyelami iris pasangan masing-masing. Saling menyampaikan pikiran lewat tatapan mata. Hingga akhirnya-

"Mau ya jadi pendamping hidupku?" Sehun berucap lembut. Jongin tersentak kaget tapi pelukan Sehun tidak terlepas. Matanya sudah membulat lucu, Sehun ini suka sekali bercanda sih.

PLAK

"Aduh, kenapa memukulku sih Jong, sakit tahu." Sehun meringis sambil menutup matanya, tapi tetap tidak melepas kedua tangannya dari pinggang Jongin. Dasarnya modus.

"Habisnya kau ini suka sekali bercanda sih. Kan aku jadi kaget. Bercandamu tidak lucu lagi, ckck." Jongin membalas ucapan Sehun sambil mengusap-usap kepala yang dia pukul tadi. Tidak kencang sebenarnya, Sehun saja yang lebay.

"Aku tidak bercanda Jongin." Sehun telah membuka matanya dan menatap serius Jongin. Ia bisa apa kalau Sehun sudah serius seperti ini, sekalinya serius pasti benar-benar serius. Memikirkan pernyataan Sehun yang tadi membuatnya menundukan kepala. Jadi, Sehun benar-benar serius ya? Jongin membatin bimbang.

Bagaimana ya, memang sih Jongin mau-mau saja diajak Sehun menikah begini. Senang sekali malah. Tapi bagaimana karier mereka, manager hyung, para fans, dan yang lainnya. Jongin kan jadi bimbang, antara mau dan tidak. Habisnya Sehun mendadak sekali yang bertanya. Sudah begitu, yang bertanya seperti membuat lelucon. Kan dia jadi sebal sendiri, ini kan masalah menikah, Sehun malah seperti main-main begitu.

"Ugh-bercanda atau tidak. Pikiran ini baik-baik Sehun. Aku memang ingin menikah denganmu, tapi bagaimana dengan karier kita nanti? Bagaimana reaksi para fans nanti? Apa yang bakal dilakukan manager hyung dan perusahan mengetahui kita ingin menikah." Jongin mengela nafas berat, kepalanya makin menunduk, melihat kakinya dan kaki Sehun yang sedikit lebih besar darinya. Bagaimana ya jika kaki itu yang menopangku disaat aku sedang terpuruk, batin Jongin sendu.

"Menikah itu bukan main-main Sehun, jika kita sudah menikah artinya kita akan bersama selamanya, hingga ajal menjemput, tetapi tidak boleh bosan antara satu sama lain, kau tau kan aku hanya seperti ini? Bagaimana jika kau bosa-"

CUP

Sehun mencium bibir Jongin cepat lalu melumat bagian atas dan bawah bibirnya. Jongin ini kenapa bodoh sekali sih, Sehun sudah memikirkan semuanya sebelum mengatakan hal itu tadi. Dikiranya Sehun ini main-main, padahal sudah beberapa malam ini dia tidak tidur nyenyak karena memikirkan itu. Sehun melepas pangutan bibirnya dari Jongin, benang saliva membentang dijarak yang mereka ciptakan.

Dengan lembut Sehun mengelap bibir Jongin yang sudah membengkak, makin merapatkan diri mereka hingga tidak ada jarak, menatap lembut Jongin yang dibalas tatapan sayu. Imut sekali Jongin ini.

"Tahu tidak? Sebenarnya aku sudah memikirkan ini semua matang-matang. Aku sudah memiliki jalan keluar dari semua yang kau khawatirkan, termasuk jika aku bosan denganmu. Hey, bagaimana aku bisa bosan dengamu jika kau saja seperti eommaku yang sedang pms." Sehun tersenyum geli melihat Jongin merengutkan alisnya tanda ingin protes. Tapi dari tatapan Sehun, Jongin mengerti jika dia tetap disuruh diam.

"Aku sampai susah tidur kemarin-kemarin sebelum mengatakan itu tadi. Aku sudah meminta ijin kepada manager hyung dan petinggi jauh-jauh hari, dan aku mendapat tamparan dari kedua-duanya di kedua-dua pipiku. Tapi setelah aku menjelaskan, mereka akhirnya hanya berkata, jaga Jongin dan jangan sampai dia terluka." Mata Jongin sudah berkaca-kaca sekarang. Bagaimana tidak, hal yang paling ditakutkannya setelah reaksi para fans sekarang sudah sedikit teratasi. Terharu sekali rasanya, apalagi pengorbanan Sehun yang mendapat dua cap tangan di kedua pipinya.

"Hiks-Sehun-Hiks...Aku harus mengucapkan a-apa padamu-Hiks." Kedua pipi Jongin tengah teralir air mata yang menurun dengan deras. Ugh-bahkan menangis saja tidak cukup untuk mengutarakan seluruh perasaannya sekarang.

"Sudahlah, kau bersamaku saja sudah cukup." Sehun tersenyum lembut, sambil menghapus butiran air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipi Jongin. Lalu mendorong tubuh Jongin pelan untuk ditidurkan.

Sehun menarik selimut yang sudah tidak rapih lagi karena sempat dipakai sebelum Sehun datang. Menarik hingga menutupi tubuh keduanya. Sehun mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Jongin yang langsung menyamankan posisi tidurnya didada Sehun. Pemuda albino itu melingkarkan satu tangannya dipinggang Jongin, yang satunya bergerak untuk mengelus rambutnya beruang _nya_ itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Sehun membuka suara diantara keheningan kamar Jongin dan Suho. Sebenarnya Jongin makin tidak bisa tidur setelah Sehun mengatakan itu tadi.

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya bingung, "Bagaimana apanya?"

"Aduh kau ini bagaimana sih Jongin, mau ya kumakan sekarang?" Sehun terkekeh geli menyadari kelinglungan kekasih beruang _nya_ ini. "Jadi, mau ya jadi pendamping hidupku?"

Oh, itu. Sehun ini jahat sekali, membuatnya makin tidak bisa tidur. Tapi sebaliknya dia menganggukan kepala dan berkata, "Mau kok."

Benar mau? Yang benar Jongin mau?

"Benar-benar mau?" Sehun bertanya tidak percaya kepalanya disangga dipucuk kepala Jongin.

"Iya, benar-benar mau." Jongin berucap mantap sambil merapatkan tubuhnya kearah Sehun. Dia malu sekali ya Tuhan.

Lalu Sehun tersenyum bahagia. Bahagia sekali, tenyata Jongin _nya_ mau dia menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Padahal Sehun kan menyebalkan, mesum lagi. Tapi syukur puji Tuhan setelah ini dia bisa bersam-eh, Sehun kan belum minta restu orang tua Jongin dan orang tuanya.

Yah, dia harus berjuang yang lebih lagi setelah ini.

"Kalau begitu, selamat malam sayang. Saranghae." Sehun merucap sambil menutup matanya perlahan. Setelah itu hanya terdengar hembusan nafas teratur.

"Yeah, selamat malam juga Sehunku. Terus berjuang untuk menakhlukan hati orang tuaku dan orang tuamu ya. Nado saranghae."

Setelahnya hanya terdengar hembusan nafas teratur yang berlomba-lomba.

GAJE. Emang.

Luput ye, gue author baru, barusan nulis, tiba-tiba dapet ide terus ilang. Mau dibuang eman-eman mau dipublish memalukan. Padahal fanfic debut hm. Yamaaf kalo banyak typo, alur kecepetan. Well, ini akun buat publish story doang sih. Gue akun review ada sendiri. Ada yang tau ini siapa? Hehe pasti kaga ada. Yaudah;-)))))

 **LAST, RNR PLS?**


End file.
